


Black Elf I: A Meeting in the Forest

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A Black Elf Warlock finds an intruder in the middle of his magic forest.





	Black Elf I: A Meeting in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Black Elf I: A Meeting in the Forest

## The Black Elf I: A Meeting in the Forest

by Kand

Title: The Black Elf I: A Meeting in the Forest  
Author: Kand  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/kand2m/be1.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Alternate Universe, Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none, it's complete AU.  
Permission to Archive: yes, just tell me.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: I wrote this many monthes ago and put it aside. Then I asked Inky for a beta and it went back to its virtual drawer. And now Kindli is posting a "NL elf challenge" on NickZone. but as it's an Alex story, I guess it has to go to AlexZone, huh?   
BETA: Inky, thank you so much! Good thing you were reading LOTR again when I sent it.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Krycek and Mulder characters belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013, no infringement intended. Celtic lore belongs to humanity.

Summary: A Black Elf Warlock finds an intruder in the middle of his magic forest.

"The Black Elf" - 1  
A Meeting in the Forest  
by Kand 

* * *

The tall and dark silhouette stops his misty grey horse. His gaze falls upon the huddled shape, lost in sleep, curled up against the great oak's trunk. 

//Human. More and more of them now. Even in this remote part of the forest.// 

The figure clad in a brown cloak is surrounded by a circle of mushrooms. 

//Of course, of all places, he's chosen to rest in one my fairy rings.// His gaze follows the ring. Two mushrooms are crushed. He shivers, in sorrow as much as in anger and summons voicelessly, searching for a light mental touch. The silence is deafening. All the fairies have fled, but for the one that couldn't escape the trampling of murderous feet. 

Yet he catches a glimpse, a mere flickering, that rises from the less spoiled mushroom, and floats to his raised hand. The little fairy lands in the hollow of his silver palm. Two dark almond-shaped eyes, shattered with fear and pain, stare at his own. Her wings have transformed to a grey dusty shade, ruined by dark bruises. 

//My precious one. Let me heal your body, and maybe your spirit.// 

His right hand, gloved with the finest black leather, comes to cover gently the tiny suffering being. He takes both his hands to his mouth, parts his lips and softly blows a whisper of sparkling golden lights that surround the little fairy, swirl around her, intertwining with her inner self. The broken wings shiver, slowly unfold, their natural shimmer of rainbow colours rushing back through the delicate matter. 

//Go now. Join your kin. I'll avenge your sister. Forget! NOW!// 

A flash of steel in his eyes, and the little fairy suddenly wonders what she's doing here, in the hand of the tall black elf. Her recent memories erased, she smiles a mischievous grin at him and courteously bows to her liege-lord, before flapping her wings to take flight. 

//To you, now, Earthling.// His gaze returns to the fragile body lying on the ground. //So easy to kill them. Too easy. And too quick. Boring. // A silent laugh escaped his joyless lips. When was the last time he had had any fun? He twists his beautiful lips in consideration. 

//What about that old Circe joke? Turn them into the animal which is already inside them.// 

He tilts his head, long raven black strands pouring over his shoulder, and clicks his tongue. A quiver runs through the great oak's foliage. Nothing else has been disturbed in the quiet sunny afternoon. In the middle of the broken fairy ring, entangled in layers of rude clothes, a small fox awakes slowly, his eyes blinking. 

Amused, the black elf dismounts. //A fox! Unusual. Is he really that clever? Or was he just dreaming of roast chicken?// He stays there, towering the little red and white animal, whose nostrils are sniffing the air in a frenzy. 

[What's the hell? Why is the grass so high? What's that smell?] The fox sneezes violently. His own sound makes him jump. [And this awful noise? Where does it come from?] He tries to listening to the singing of the birds, but it is thunder to his newly sharpened ears. Beyond it, he can clearly mak e out the humming, buzzing, scratching, drifting, flying of thousands of tiny creatures around him, deep into the forest. He goes on his fours and his eyes fall upon a paw. A paw? He slowly realizes that the paw is linked to a foreleg, and the foreleg to his shoulder. 

Mulder yelps. He frantically looks at his body - _his_ body? A tail. A very beautiful tail, furry and all. He's so puzzled that he's almost unaware of the silhouette bending over him. He just sees a huge shadow covering him and his instincts throw his body away before he can think. 

But his limbs/paws/what-else stay frozen. He just can't move them!! 

"Oh no, my little fox, you're not going anywhere." From the shadow the silver hand comes out, shining in the sun with a glare that's painful to his acute eyes. The hand grasps him without roughness and raises him in the air with incredible speed. He feels himself pressed against a warm black leathered chest, his red fur brushing against pearls, emeralds and gold embroidery. Under the leather, he detects a smell of sap. 

[Let me go! I'm going to fall! Leave me alone! Let me go!] His fangs close around a silver finger and he hears silky laughter above his head. 

"No, you're not going to fall. I hold you tight, little fox." A leather finger parts the thick fur on his neck and scratches almost tenderly at the white pounding throat. "Quiet, there, there." //Funny little one. I don't know what I'm going to do with you later, but for the time being, I can enjoy a pet.// 

Mulder somewhat calms down under the gentle scratching. The metallic hand firmly holds him, and although his paws are still frozen in a way he cannot understand, at least he's able now to turn his head to watch his hunter. His eyes search up and find two eyes looking at him. His little mouth literally falls open as he remains a prisoner to them. [Leaves. Summer rich leaves, wavering in the breeze, shimmering with the sun that sparkles through them. Deep water as the ponds where he likes to dive, refreshing his lonely burning flesh. Grey-green waves of the sea darkened by a growing storm and crushing to pieces the boat he's aboard. Blue-green depths into which he once thought he was to die.] 

The black elf listens to the swiftly whispering mind in his hand. He suddenly wonders if he has cast a spell without thinking of it. Magic isn't a skill to him. It's as natural as breathing. //No. I haven't. Or have I? Maybe I've just wished to enchant that little thing. No, why should I have? It's only a fox. Or a human. Nothing worth that kind of spell.// 

The little fox's eyes are always caught in the green depths that engulf him. A flutter of the so long and dark lashes frees him. With a chill, the small black wet nose nestles itself against the leather plastron. 

//So I can bind you with only one look. Interesting.// Carefully holding his new pet, the tall elf mounts again his horse. Taking hold of a rein with a light hand, he gently presses the silver flanks. //Shadowrain. Home.// 

The big horse leaves the shade of the great oak, his hoofs barely disturbing the grass, and never touching the wild flowers. 

* * *

His legs are still frozen, but Mulder doesn't care. He's sure that the green-eyed creature won't let him fall. Where this assurance comes from he cannot tell. //Because I don't stop telling you so. Don't you hear me? Not my words... Yet your mind is always working. _I_ hear you. You still use words, astonishing in such a small brain.// 

At this instant all his attention is captured by the dwelling they've just entered. First he wondered where the horse was leading them, walking chest high into the pond at the foot of the high rocky wall, but they just went through the watery curtain of the shimmering cascade. And behind they are now. 

Two hands peel him from the embroidered plastron and place him down on a table, carefully laying him on his side, between piles of books. Curiously, he feels a relief in such a familiar surrounding. //Oh, a well-read fox. Is that why there are still so many words in this little head?// And immediately he craves for the touch he has become accustomed to. His head turns toward his abductor, and for the first time he can see him as a whole. 

[A black elf!] 

//And with a knowledge in lore? My, my, my. More and more entertaining.// 

[I knew they existed! Here's the proof! I was right to believe!] 

//Oh, an enthusiast. Exactly what I needed.// The elf snorts in disbelief. //Great Mother. What am I going to do with that thing now?// 

Mulder, marvelling at his discovery, and forgetting for a while his poor predicament, scrutinizes his host/abductor. As tall as himself (in his human shape, it is), he's entirely clad in black: elegant legs under leather pants, the leather plastron with its wonderful embroidery, all worked in gold, pearls and gems, over a black silk shirt. The long black cloak, pushed aside over the bright shoulders, reveals long arms: the right hand is gloved in fine leather, an enormous pearl in the shape of a teardrop on the top, but the left one seems covered in silver, maybe a gauntlet. Mulder's eyes reach the head: long black hair that softly shines in the dime light. Two delicately hemmed, pointed ears. Ivory skin. Full lips that outline an amused grin at him, a thin nose with a slightly curled up tip, high cheekbones, and under the thick fringe of jay lashes, those green eyes. 

//I can free him now.// "You can move, little one. Your legs," the elf insists, "they are free. Move them, will you?" //Doesn't it work? Oh my, this eye-bond again. At least I can stop him whenever I wish!// The elf, deliberately, slowly, closes his eyes. //Go on, now. What is to be your first move? Hmmm, you begin to be really amusing.// 

Mulder blinks several times as though awaking from a day-dream. He shakes his head, and in a natural motion, raises a paw to brush his whisks. Then the meaning of his situation strikes him. [A fox! He turned me into a fox! That elf turned me into a fox! That's crazy.] He hears a chuckle. The black elf, his eyes closed, nods in agreement. [Do you... Do you hear me?] 

"Yes, clever little fox, I hear you. Can't you hear my words when I'm talking to your mind?" 

Mulder is baffled. He sits on his hind-quarters, thoughtfully collecting his furry tail around his paws. He opens his mouth but the only sound he can emit is a yelp. 

"No, you can't speak, your fox's mouth isn't made for articulate language. Just think, I'm listening to you." 

**[WHO ARE YOU?]**

"Shhhh! You don't have to shout, you know. Even a whisper, in the deepest of a dream, I can hear clearly. Who am I? You already indentified me. I'm a black elf." 

[Who are _you_? In person?] 

"Oh, you want formal introducing. For your human lips, my name is Alex, and I'm a warlock of the Eldred's kin. And who are you? I mean, when you're not a fox?" 

Mulder frowns his black button eyes at the laughing elf. [As a matter of fact, my name is Guillaume Mulder. I'm well-read, and I'm specialized in lore and mythology. I studied in Oxford, Heidelberg, Lyon, Vienna and Padova.] Free from the hypnotic eyes, he feels bolder. [Why did you do that to me? What entitled you to turn an innocuous scholar into a fox?] He stops at once, as Alex reopens flaming eyes. 

"An innocuous scholar, you are? A fool, who breaks in a forest alien to his kind, spoiling each objects his eyes fall upon, crushing poor beings he's unable to see, killing MY people!!!" 

Under the blazing rage of the warlock, Mulder crouches down on the table, his small body shaking in terror, and at the same time, his eyes are bound to the green glaze he can't/doesn't want to escape. Deep in the middle of his mad fear, questions arise, with regrets and true despair for evil unconsciously done. A crackling light surrounds the black elf as a thundering storm that the room seems unable to contain. 

As Mulder experiences the sorrow behind the wrath in his abductor, his heart breaks, and tiny tears of compassion and remorse run freely between his whisks. 

Alex freezes at the sight of the droplets shining on the red fur. His anger has fallen down, all at once. Animals don't cry, no more than faery people. This curse is a purely human treasure. He walks to the table, kneels in front of it, and his gloved hand reaches the small face. He holds out his forefinger to catch a tear, but the fox, his eyes drowned, is no more under his spell; the little beast instinctively pulls back. Then of his own will, he comes back, and offers his vulnerable cheeks to the elf's touch. [Take it. I know tears can be useful to you. Or at least I think so. You made them pour. They're yours.] 

The warlock silently nods. He picks up some of the small drops and stands up to take them to another room. 

Mulder lies down on the desk. He brushes his wet cheeks with his forepaws, and then he rests his head on them, allowing his sobs to calm down. The weariness ensuing from the events overcomes him, and soon he's fast asleep. 

* * *

Having removed his cloak, glove and plastron, Alex comes back to the reading room. He finds his pet on the desk, curled up in a fluffy ball against a pile of bounded books, lightly snoring, his little chest rapidly heaving. //Exhausted, are you? I'll make you more comfortable. DON'T WAKE UP.// 

He picks up the animal with caring hands and takes him to his own couch to lay him down on the pillow before sitting on the brocade quilt. The fox turns over in his sleep and makes himself comfortable. With curiosity, the elf listens to the dreaming mind. 

[Dark green waters all around. Muscled white arms floating freely on the surface, fingers playing in the wavelets they create. A strong body that rushes forward, the coolness running along my skin, my swimmer's long sensitive thighs. I dive. Greener, darker, deeper, colder. Algae slowly swirling around my legs, a bank of silver fishes opening to let me through, closing behind me. They're back, bigger ones. Like hands. Skilful silver hands, reaching me, brushing against my flesh, touching my chest, stroking my belly, reaching my groin, taking hold of my hardness. Let me go. I'm going to fall. Please.] 

The fox painfully groans in his sleep. The black elf looks at him, fascinated. He never thought he could be aroused by an Earthling. Scanning the human mind inside the animal body, he has found himself touching and touched, and his own virility is rising. His curiosity too is awake. He knows now which animal lies in that human, but which human really dwells in the fox? He had just a glimpse of him, before his anger turned him into that furry ball. 

//I'm surely wrong. But... Let's see.// The silver hand makes a pass over the sleeping fox, and in a misty haze, the reddish features tremble and fade, to dissolve and reassemble themselves in a long naked body, curled up in foetal position; the knees rest against the warlock's buttocks, the arms are folded across the ivory chest, the head cocked on the pillow, hazel-nut hair entangled, pouting lips quivering from their owner's dream. 

//So beautiful. These ugly clothes hid a treasure, didn't they? And what have we here?// The metallic fingers slip slowly along the thighs, sending a sensual shudder along the limbs, and gently part them. //Open yourself. I won't hurt you, I promise. DON'T WAKE UP.// With a moan, the man languidly leans on his back, letting the exploring hand reach his groin and a shining finger lightly follows the shaft to the head of his member, where a droplet already glitters. //For me? And what if I awake you now? Are you going to scream, or fight? Shall I have to silence you? If I force you to look into my eyes, you'll do all what I want. But what do _you_ want?// 

The black elf feels undecided. But the throbbing under his calm fingering is appealing. //For how long haven't I possessed somebody? Centuries? And that beautiful. Hmm. And yourself? You seemed rather lonely to me.// 

Bending over the handsome face, he scans deeper, skirting the dream, searching for the memories, buried back in the mind. And finds nothing but a loneliness similar to his own, the realization of which makes him gasp. As in a last decisive test, he lowers his mouth and rests it on the full lips which unconsciously part and welcome him. His hand closes around the swollen member.//You may awake, now.// 

Mulder lazily half-opens his eyes, and finds his dream assuming a manly form. His wanting rod pushes itself into the hand that's squeezing it and he drowns in the breath that feeds his mouth. An overwhelming taste of fresh leaves, morning mist, wild flowers, spring breeze, crushed mushrooms, dark waters, winter gales, cracking fire, all at once invades him. It's like swallowing a snow-flake whilst chewing a blade of grass at the same time. Blindly, his arms encircle the body that tops him, pulling the fine head in a closer embrace. 

//Breath, my sweet fox.// Under the light mind touch, the man's eyes open wide, and gently pulling back the elf finds himself mirrored in grey/hazelnut/green depths. //Mother, I could be caught too in these eyes.//Mulder stays riveted to the warlock eyes. //Here it is, once again. I must find a way to free him - but not too much...// 

"Fox? Fox! Answer me. Fox?" 

"My name's Guillaume." 

The warlock smiles at his once-pet. "You told me. But I like this fox inside you. And _Guillaume_ is too human a name to me. So I'm going to call you Fox." He moves to lean down against the perfect body. 

Mulder silently nods. Then his hips raise as the soft metallic hand increases his motion along his painful member. "Oh, my God!" 

//Couldn't you forget this new comer of yours for a while?// But Alex isn't here to initiate a theological argument, so he prefers to close the blasphemous lips with his own, bringing back his Fox to Old Nature's realities. His right hand goes under the slim waist, holding tight the twitching belly against his own, and his left one goes on with his maddening strokes, rubbing the eager penis against his leather pants. 

//Let me in. Let my mind feel your pleasure, Fox.// He finds the whirling centre on which his Earthling is focused. //Yes. My body against your body. My mouth on yours. My hand around your rod.// He concentrates on the sensations building in the man's crotch. A desire scarcely begins to rise, at once it is satisfied. A need in the secret hollow between the testicles, a finger comes to solicit it. The crown longing for a touch, the silver thumb complies. And the pleasure that draws near its eruption grows in his own loins at the same rhythm. //I'm going to come with you, just in time with you, just let me in. Open your eyes, I want to share everything with you. Come on, Fox. Come for me. Come for us!// 

And at last the Earthling arches his body against his embrace, screaming in the primal tasting mouth, grey-green eyes lost into his non-human lover's darkening ones, enchanted by the golden rings of fire that swirl in their depths, as a fading thought crosses his dissolving mind. [One ring to rule them all.] 

The black elf hears the last words of his human mate right before everything becomes black in the frail young mind. He wonders at the exhausted face. He had forgotten how strong such shared pleasure could be. He softly kisses the blanched lips, and doing so he turns the fainting into a peaceful sleep of healing. Then he sits calmly and contemplates the relieved flesh that is slowly softening in his hand. 

//I could stay that way for a very long time. But I can't miss this opportunity. The Great Mother knows I didn't think of it at first. It wasn't deliberate. I must collect this.// He stands up and disappears into his lab, to be back a few seconds later with a vial of red crystal and a gold spatula. Bending over the sleeping body, he gently runs the soft-edged blade on the white belly and fills the little vial with his lover's sperm. //Lover? He's only a human. I shouldn't think of him that way. Yet...//Checking his pants, he chuckles, and collects as well the gleaming cream smeared on the leather. He carefully corks the small container. 

Then he kneels beside the bed, and with determination, he puts his lips on the now flaccid rod to sip at the remaining sperm. //This is going to bind me to you. But I've already gone too far.// He draws the sheet over the lying body, and again he stands up, licking his lips with half-closed eyes. "And you're worth it, I know," he adds aloud, as if the man could hear it, before he turns his heels to return to his lab. 

End of part 1. 

Archived: January 14, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kand 


End file.
